Changing Charlie Weasley
by mrs.ReverendTholomewPlague
Summary: Charlie Weasley is a world-famous womanizing Quidditch player, who just so happened to get Hermione Granger pregnant. What will happen when he realizes his mistake, and has to step up to the plate as a father? Eventual Charlie/Hermione.
1. The News

**Changing Charlie Weasley**

**Chapter One**

Hermione Granger sat in her tiny bed in her tiny dorm room, looking down at the Muggle contraption that would ultimately decide her fate.

It had been nearly half an hour since she'd sealed her fate by buying it. It had been another twenty before she decided to actually take it out of the box. And another eight since she took it into the bathroom. And here she sat, waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting some more.

The timer next to her bed rang. She nearly jumped out of her skin, she wasn't expecting that. With a gulp, the young witch raised her trembling fingers holding the pregnancy test to her face.

One word. "Yes."

Shit.

********************************************

Ginny screamed. Hermione cried. And Lavender looked just plain shocked.

"Hermione Jane Granger!" Ginny yelled. "How in the bloody fuck could you be pregnant?"

"Why didn't you tell us you had sex?" Lavender asked with pure confusion. "I thought it wouldn't have happened for ten more years."

"Shut up, Lav," the twenty two year old ginger haired witch snapped. "Hermione, do you even know whose baby it is?"

Hermione nodded, the tears running down her face. "Well, then, who?" Ginny asked in a quieter voice.

Hermione tried to speak, but the words were stuck in her throat. She tried again, but barely made a sound. She closed her eyes, took a small breathe, and, barely audible, whispered, "Charlie."

Ginny's face grew from anger to shock. Lavender had to suppress a scream. "Charlie Weasley? My brother?" Ginny said in a small voice.

Hermione nodded again.

"Why didn't you tell me you slept with him?" Ginny whispered.

"It was only one time," Hermione squeaked.

"God damn it Hermione, it only takes one time!" Lavender nearly yelled. Ginny hit her with a pillow. "Sorry," Lavender said in a smaller voice. "But Hermione, do you know what this means?"

Hermione gulped. "It means I'm having a baby, Lav."

"Not only that, you might not be allowed to finish your Healer schooling." Ginny nodded and added, "This is serious, Hermione. Have you even told Charlie yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "He's not back from Wales yet." Charlie Weasley was a well-known Quidditch player for the Caerphilly Catapults in Wales, and came back for monthly visits at the Burrow, though he hadn't been back in about two months, which was the last time Hermione saw him.

Which was when she became pregnant.

***************************************

Charlie Weasley groaned as he sat up in bed. The pretty blonde witch next to him was snoring softly, her golden locks splayed all around the bed. His owl had woken him up, carrying a letter marked, **Charlie Weasley-Urgent.**

He stretched and sighed as he slowly made his way over to the owl. He snatched the letter from the unfamiliar pretty brown owl, which nipped at his fingers. Sighing, he found a treat in the messy room and fed it to the owl. The owl hooted at him and nudged his finger, telling him to open the letter.

Charlie scowled at it. He carefully ran his finger along the thick top and grabbed the letter. It read,

_Charlie,_

_I hoped this reached you in time before you went back to Romania for the off season of Quidditch. Something extremely urgent has come up. I need to see you immediately, and I mean immediately. This is an emergency. Please meet me at the café in Diagon Alley for lunch at 12:30 today. _

_Hermione._

Charlie groaned. "Shit," he muttered to himself. The young witch probably thought they were together after their little one night stand two months ago. He had to break it to her immediately that he just needed a nice shag, and she was the only one around at the time. Charlie ran a hand through his messy hair and looked at the clock. **11:30. **

Shit.

*************************************************************

Hermione nervously ran a hand through her smoothed out hair. Her normally wild auburn curls had been tamed down to soft ringlets, thanks to Lavender. Her makeup was minimal, mainly because she usually had allergic reactions to it. She wore a cowl necked white sweater and dark straight legged jeans paired with a pair of black ballet flats. Her fingers twisted nervously underneath the small table in the café.

She heard the door chime. Her head snapped up, and she immediately drew in her breathe. Charlie stood in the entrance, wearing a white button up shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. He said something to the pretty hostess, who giggled and pointed in Hermione's direction. Hermione looked down and gulped as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"Hello, Hermione," he said in a soft voice. She looked up.

"Hello, Charlie."

A middle-aged waitress stopped by to get their drink orders. "I'll have a bourbon," Charlie said gruffly.

The woman made a note with her quill. "And for you, ma'am?"

"Water with lemon, please," Hermione said quietly. The witch nodded and walked off.

"No drink?" Charlie said in a low voice with a raise of eyebrows. From what he remembered, she quite liked her wine.

She glared at him. "No," she said in an abrupt voice, which caused Charlie to raise his eyebrows even more.

"So to what pleasure do I owe this lovely visit?" Charlie asked.

Hermione reached into her purse and pulled out a small box. Charlie stared at it quizzically. She slid it across the table to him. He opened it and held up the small pregnancy test.

"What the bloody hell is this?"

"What do you think it is Charlie?" Hermione snapped. "It's a pregnancy test."

"And whose is it?"

"Who do you think? It's mine."

Charlie wordlessly glanced down at it. It had one word on it. 'Yes.'

"Are you shitting me?" His blood was beginning to boil.

"Why would I lie about a pregnancy, Charlie?" Her voice was quiet.

"So you're seriously pregnant?" Charlie's voice was much louder than hers.

A tear trickled down her cheek. "Yes."

"Whose is it?"

"Yours."

Charlie was speechless, except for one word. "Shit." He took out a twenty, slammed it down on the table, and stormed out, leaving Hermione and her unborn baby alone at the table.

**Author's note: Well, that was nice, wasn't it? Yes, I know, Charlie is a bit of an arse in this one, but he needed to be for the plot plan. But don't worry, Ginny and Lavender approach him about it in the next chapter, which will hopefully be up in a few days.**

**Thanks to all who read, and please leave a review!**

**P.S. Chapter Title taken from Carolina Liar's 'Show Me What I'm Looking For.'**


	2. The Talk

**Changing Charlie Weasley**

**Chapter Two**

"So he just left?" Ginny asked. Hermione had come home from her meeting with Charlie almost in tears, and when Ginny had asked her what happened, she began blubbering incoherently. After two cups of tea and some chocolate bars, Ginny was able to decipher the story from her recently impregnated best friend.

Hermione nodded. "I don't know what his problem is. I mean.." her voice trailed off.

Ginny sighed. "Charlie's a womanizer, Hermione. It'll take him some time to get used to the notion of being a father."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not sure, Gin, he seemed really mad when he left."

Ginny grabbed her purse from the table and stalked over to the fireplace. "That's it, I'm going to go talk to him." She took a handful of Floo powder, climbed into the fireplace and yelled, "The Burrow!"

She could hear the voices as she shook out her hair and stepped into her former home. It sounded like Mrs. Weasley was cooking something and Charlie was trying to help. A conversation about his going to Romania for the off-season was going on between the two.

Ginny stormed into the kitchen and grabbed Charlie by the bicep. Before he could protest, the tiny but strong witch had dragged him upstairs and into an empty bedroom.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" he asked. Ginny's face grew red.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Do you really need to ask, Charlie Weasley?"

"Well, yeah."

"You are such a pig!" Ginny yelled, her face growing hot. "How could you do that to poor Hermione? She's scared out of her wits already, and you storming out like that made her even more upset!"

Charlie glared down at his little sister. "She told you?"

"Of course she told me, you git! Why wouldn't she tell me? She's my best bloody mate! And you knocked her up! Tell me Charlie, do you even care at all?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yes."

Charlie crossed his arm over his well-defined chest. "No Ginerva. I don't care."

Ginny's hand flew up and across his cheek. The hard slap made a sound like a shot ring out. Charlie clutched the growing red mark on his cheek. "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"You really need to ask?" Ginny screamed. "Hermione is _pregnant_! _You're_ the father! You need to grow up and realize that she's scared and lonely and that she and the baby need you!"

"Why would she need me?" Charlie yelled.

Ginny screamed in frustration. "Gods, Charlie! We're broke! You have money and the means to support a baby! We don't! Now if you don't march your idiot ass over to our flat right now and apologize, I will hex you six ways to Sunday and not give a damn!"

Charlie laughed. "I get it. This all makes sense now. You and Hermione did this on purpose didn't you? Just to get my money!" He laughed again. "Well, it's not going to happen, Ginerva!"

"You're impossible, Charlie Weasley!" Ginny stormed out of the room, nearly running over her mother.

"What's all the commotion about, dears?" Molly asked. Ginny pointed to Charlie.

"Ask him." With that, she ran down the stairs and back to the fireplace.

Molly turned to Charlie. "Charlie? What's wrong?"

"Hermione's pregnant."

Molly put a hand to her forehead. "Oh, my. The poor dear. Well, I'll send her some flowers."

Charlie shook his head. "That's not the worst part. You don't know who the father is."

Molly paled. "Not Ron?"

"No, mum."

"Harry?"

"No."

"Fred? George?"

Charlie shook his head. Molly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh no. Not Bill!"

Charlie sighed. "Mum, I'm the father."

Molly's face went from ghost-white to beet red. "Charles Adam Weasley! How could you?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not the one having the bloody thing."

"You are just as responsible!" Molly's voice rose with each word. "I thought I raised you better! I hope to Merlin that you are planning on helping the poor dear out with the babe!"

Charlie shook his head again. "It's her own fault. She got herself into this mess, she can get herself out."

Molly drew in her breath. "Charles. That is not true. You need to help her out. She, Ginny and Lavender are completely broke. We all know you have the means to support her and a baby."

Charlie sighed. "Yes, I know. I'm just….well, I'm scared out of my bloody wits."

Molly patted him on the arm. "I know, dearie. But you know what you have to do." Charlie nodded and his mother gave him a small smile. "That's my boy. Now, go over to her flat and work something out. I'll have a batch of fresh brownies when you get back."

Charlie sighed and bounded down the stairs to the fireplace. A handful of Floo powder in his hand, he stepped into the hearth and yelled, "Ginny's flat!" As he stepped out, he could hear a woman crying _very loudly _in one of the rooms. With a gulp, he braced himself for the impact and walked down the hall to Hermione's room, knocked on her door and walked in.

Hermione was sitting on her bed, her face buried in her hands. Her hair, usually just a mild mess, was an absolute disaster, and she had on a pair of plain black pajama pants and a white tank top. Her head snapped up at the sound of the recent intrusion, and her eyes narrowed at the sight of Charlie.

"What do you want?" she spat, mascara running down her cheeks. Charlie cringed. She could be quite the devil when she wanted to be.

Charlie ran a hand through his red hair. "I, uh…..I wanted to apologize."

"For what? You didn't do anything. As I recall, this was _my fault_."

If looks could kill, Charlie thought, I'd be dead right now. "Can we talk?"

She sniffled. "Sure."

He moved uncertainly over to her bed and sat down next to her. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I really am. You just have to understand, this was a shock to me. I hadn't imagined being a father for quite a long time."

"Charlie, you're almost thirty."

"I know. Now let me finish."

"Sorry."

"Like I said, fatherhood isn't something I've been contemplating, and is something I had hoped to think about a few years from now, when I'm married and settled down. I'm at the prime of my life right now. I can have any girl I want like _that_," he snapped his fingers. "I drink on a regular basis and I party all the time on the off-season of Quidditch. I'm a womanizer; there hasn't been a time when I haven't gotten laid when I wanted to."

"So that's all I was to you. A well-timed shag."

"I hate to say it, but yes. Not that I don't think you're great. I think you're marvelous. And I would really hate to see you suffer like you are now. And I know that Ginny and Mum will have my head if I don't help you out."

"So what exactly are you saying, Charlie?"

Charlie sighed. "I want to help raise this baby."

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that?"

"I have money, Hermione. I can buy the necessities and help you pay for the doctor's bills."

It was Hermione's turn to sigh. "So you're going to be one of _those _fathers."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the type of father that just sends the mother and the child money without a second thought. The kind that rarely come around except for an occasional birthday and Christmas feast. Sure, mother and the child would never starve, but the child would never know their real father. So if that's the kind of father you intend to be, then you can leave right now."

"I want to be a part of the kid's life Hermione."

Hermione gave him a hard stare. "Then you're going to have to give up some stuff."

Charlie gulped. "Like what?"

"No more heavy drinking. You can have one beer a night, or a glass of wine or two. I don't want our child to be around alcohol 24/7. And you can't bring home a different girl every night. It's fine if you have a _steady _girlfriend, but other than that, go to her place. And I want you to go to the pregnancy check-ups with me, and half of the baby's appointments."

Charlie groaned. "Anything else?"

"I'm going to need you to watch the baby while I'm at Healer school. I should only be gone five or six hours a day, and I get home around 1 in the afternoon, so you should be fine."

"And what about when Quidditch starts up again?"

"I'll hire a nanny."

Charlie sighed, and slowly nodded his head. "Okay."

**A/N: Yay for reformed Charlie! (Applause from the readers.) Sorry about the long-overdue update, I just got Microsoft Word installed in my computer. I should be putting up a new chapter of "Clumsy: Kim's Story" shortly. If you review, it'll make my day. **

**Oh, and sorry about the chapter-shortness, they'll get longer, don't worry. ")**


End file.
